


Brimming With Life

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [184]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Compare and Contrast, Infatuated Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Third Trimester, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is nearly due to give birth. He isn't feeling attractive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Brimming With Life

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 50: _I think you look beautiful._  
>  ❤
> 
> Number 50!! We're halfway there!

“I’m ugly,” Draco complained, looking askance at his refection. “I’m the size of a smaller planet in our galaxy. I’m hairy, I’ve got _bloody_ cankles and I’m covered in strangely shaped stretchmarks.”

Harry looked at his husband. The pair were due to have their first baby in the next few weeks and he thought that Draco hadn’t ever looked better. The blond wizard was glowing and brimming with life. His hair was soft and he radiated with magic. 

“That’s your opinion,” Harry replied, learning over to kiss Draco’s pinking cheek. “I’m going to respectfully disagree. I think you look beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
